


Twenty Dollars

by PlagueDog



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Just stupid fluff, Let me sin happily, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDog/pseuds/PlagueDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people presented Leon Kennedy with an array titles. A sole-survivor. A tactical genius. The living definition of ‘survival of the fittest’.  A showcase full of determination. You wouldn’t see Leon being defeated by the odds.<br/>Except maybe right now.<br/>It all started with a simple bet. An easy twenty dollars in his pocket.<br/>Twenty dollars have never looked so unattractive in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Dollars

Many people presented Leon Kennedy with an array titles. A sole-survivor. A tactical genius. The living definition of ‘survival of the fittest’. A showcase full of determination. You wouldn’t see Leon being defeated by the odds.

Except maybe right now.

It all started with a simple bet. An easy twenty dollars in his pocket. 

Twenty dollars has never looked so unattractive in his entire life.  
\- - -

The bet was established Monday, while he was relaxing in Chris Redfield’s office before their mission began. His legs propped up on the office table, chair leaned back and eyes on his phone. A smile grew steadily with ever thumb swipe. Each small huff of laughter only caused Chris’s curiosity to grow.

“Who are you texting?” Chris jerked the phone right out of Leon’s hands, only to sigh before the blonde could protest. 

“Really? Krauser again? You can’t make this fun for me, can you?” He laid the phone onto the table and plopped down in the chair behind the desk.

Leon chuckled, “Well, we are dating. Sorry, I can’t make this fun for ya’.”

“You two act like a damn married couple,” Chris mumbled, rolling a pen in between his fingers.

Leon rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing someone is still mad Jill turned down a date.”

“At least I’m not asking for nudes at work…” Chris pointed the pen at Leon’s phone. 

The laughter that erupted from Leon almost caused him to fall out of the chair, “He’s joking, Chris!”

“You two couldn’t go five days without touching each other, I swear.” The brunette grouched.

Leon removed his feet from the table, leaning in for the challenge that approached, “Oh really?”

The deal was sealed on that day. From that point on, Monday till Saturday, Leon was permitted from any physical contact either receiving from Krauser or giving to Krauser. All was banned; kisses, hands intertwined, hugs, spooning. If it appeared in a Nicolas Sparks novel, it was banished. Chris would actually give Leon the twenty dollars and an extra ten, if Krauser broke down first, which to Leon looked like a waste of cash. 

Chris didn’t know Krauser like Leon did. Krauser was never good with words in the first place. This wasn’t saying Krauser didn’t voice his opinion, he definitely would. Many people wouldn’t believe this but the vigorous man relied almost wholly on physical contact when it came to expressing to Leon. It was just an easier way rather than having to explain why he felt a certain way. 

So when Leon arrived home, he called Krauser into the living room and sat him down like a parent about to tell their child that their goldfish died. 

“Alright.” Krauser shrugged then left the room.

That… was not the reaction he was expecting. 

Oh, this was going to be a piece of cake. 

\- - -

The first day was a bit more difficult than Leon would have liked, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Honestly, most of the aggravation came from developed reflexes. It felt so natural to just gradually drift towards Krauser after work for a small kiss. In fact, Leon had walked into the same room Krauser was in, only to stop dead in his tracks then promptly turn on his heels with Krauser's laughter following him.

When they crawled into the bed, the real challenge reared it’s ugly head. Leon hadn’t slept spaces away from Krauser since… God, since they were first partnered up in South America. Funny to think of it like that. Who knew after sleeping in the melting heat of South America would lead to them sharing a bed? It felt foreign to Leon at this point to sleep so far away, and he wondered if Krauser was thinking the same thing. He glanced over to catch his partner shifting a few times before finally deciding on a comfortable position.

Looks like thirty dollars would be his soon.

\- - -  
Wednesday was much easier than the day before. Leon had a bad habit of procrastinating the loads of paperwork that came with handling particular missions until the last moment. This meant getting a four pack of Redbull and watching the sun rise against his will. But this gave him a distraction. He could do this, he told himself. 

“Hell, you’re still at it?” Leon jumped when Krauser’s voice broke the silence. He hadn’t even noticed Krauser had walked into the bedroom.

“Yeah, why? What time is- oh shit.” The clock read 1:22 AM and he wasn’t even halfway finished. 

Leon groaned, and took a swig of Redbull before mumbling swears and continuing his furious scribbling. He paused momentarily and peeked to his right shoulder. Krauser’s hand was resting on the chair, dangerously close to his shoulder. 

“Try not to stay up too late.” Krauser turned and left Leon to his thoughts again.

“Yeah…thanks.” Leon stretched his arms. At least on nights like this, Krauser will come back when Leon falls asleep to pick him up and carry him to bed…

Wait.

Leon groaned out loud and dropped his head to the table. 

Fuck.

\- - -

Now he’s at home, drenched, pissed and tired. His day started off when he woke up sleeping on the table. He sprang up just so he could wince at the crick in his neck. Leon looked at the clock, then scrambled to get the papers organized. He had a solid ten minutes to get to work. He slid into the bedroom then switched clothes since taking a decent shower was a non-option. 

He fumbled with the papers as he tossed them into his car and headed off to work. When he arrived he turned in the papers just on time only to be told that those weren’t actually due today, but tomorrow. At first he was relieved, but his luck completely died as he was given seven of those files back due to numerous mistakes, which of course had to be the largest files. 

After his extremely tedious paper work, he started the drive back home when perfect timing hit yet again. His car broke down and wouldn’t you fucking know it? Rain poured from the sky as soon as his phone died to make a call for Krauser to pick him. This meant hiking his happy ass all the way up to the nearest gas station to get some assistance to tow his car home. 

If one more thing decided to get in his way, he swore he would beat the shit out of it.

Leon sluggishly walked into the living room and dropped dead onto the sofa. He didn’t know what he wanted more; a coffee, a shower, or a bed.

He could really use a hug, if he wanted to be honest.

Speaking of hugs, Krauser decided to pop into the room and sink down next to him at the best and worst time.

“Rough day, huh?” It didn’t take much of a stare to see Leon had a bad day.

“You have no idea.” Leon almost whined.

A silence overcame them. Leon looked at Krauser and could tell by the way his hands twitched slightly, just for a second, he wanted to lean over and caress Leon like he normally would on his worst days.

Fuck Chris.

“Hold me.” Leon immediately rolled over on top of Krauser and nearly pulverized the taller man in a hug. 

Krauser smirked and slipped his hand around Leon’s hips forcing them to be pressed closely, “Heh, I was wondering when you’d snap.”

“Jack, don’t even try that shit today,” Leon nuzzled his face into Krauser’s neck, “I didn’t sleep in my bed, I’m soaked and I still have paper work.”

“Yeah, I was going to ask you why you’re wet…” Krauser’s left hand slowly drifted up and down Leon’s back.

He was too tired to explain at this point, “Don’t bother. I just want a shower.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Krauser hauled Leon into his arms and made his way to the bathroom.

Krauser propped Leon up on the counter and peeled off all of his clothes, then took off his own. Before Leon knew it, he was under melting hot water instantly working miracles on the back of Leon’s neck. Leon’s eyes softly shut, just to flicker momentarily when Krauser’s hands dived into his hair to scrub the shampoo in. Eventually he was preening into his working fingers, a bit rough, but that was everything that came with Krauser.

Krauser made his way down to his shoulders, digging in between the space of his shoulder blades then sliding down to relax the muscle near the curve of his back. Leon twitched every now and then when Krauser hit a little too deep into the muscle, but he never complained. It still felt perfect, none the less. Krauser continued this treatment for a while, paused to let all the soap wash off of Leon, then quickly cleaned himself off.

The water stopped and he was back onto the cold tile while a towel was slowly working it’s way into his hair. Leon let out an appreciative sigh as the cloth carefully mapped out his body, dragging long strokes from his arms and legs. Leon finally opened his eyes from his near sleep and watched Krauser flippantly dry himself off, leaving his usually orderly slicked hair to a messy layer. 

“Gimme’ a second,” Krauser patted Leon’s leg, then walked out of the bathroom. 

Leon sat on the freezing tile making assumptions as to what Krauser was getting, but didn’t ponder too much. Even with the steam rolling from the shower, the air still had a cool sting to it. He looked at the piles of clothes near his feet, the closest being Krauser’s. He kicked up Krauser’s shirt and leaned out just in time to snatch it. He slipped the oversized shirt on, rolled some of its loose ends into his fingers so he could bring it up to his face and breathe it in. 

His clothes always had that distinctive smell of cologne and the acrid sour tinge of gunpowder. He still went on mercenary missions to keep himself busy, which left the stained smell of a fight on his clothes. Something that didn’t change from South America, and Leon doubt it ever will.

Krauser slipped back into the room holding a small pile of clothes. Krauser was already dressed in sweat pants, and cocked an eyebrow at Leon.

"You need this or somethin'?" Leon asked, pointing to the shirt currently covering him.

"Nah, I'm good." Krauser replied.

He laid the clothes down and Leon was picked up again only to flop onto the bed before he knew it. His feeble attempt to roll around and face Krauser failed. The larger man had him in a vice grip, and once Krauser is positioned comfortably, it's rare he'll move again.

“Thanks, Jack.” Leon pushed himself just a tad bit against Krauser for more warmth.

Krauser simply grunted in affirmation, then placed a kiss on the back of Leon’s neck.

Twenty dollars well spent if you ask Leon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fic ever. 
> 
> It's pretty shit, so. IT'S THE FIRST AND THE WORST, SO... SORRY.


End file.
